Random Things That Happen at School
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: Creative title. This is just a little dump of things that happen to me at school, with Tamama as me. T for cursing.


**Yes, so this is a bunch of things I did with my friends at school, and just made them in Keroro's dimension. Just assume they were somehow accepted into a pekoponion or whatever school. Don't ask, just accept. I'm always Tamama, and my best friend is Keroro. Except for the first one. **

"Okay, there was once a...I don't know. Maybe a...no. I don't know. OH I KNOW! There was once a snail." Tamama drew a snail on the whiteboard. "This snail was a very awesome snail because he liked to eat nachos." He drew a bowl with triangles near the snail.

"This snail was also a hipster snail!" The snail soon had a mohawk. "Let's just imagine that the mohawk is hipster at the moment. He liked to go to the strip club..." Tamama added a pole near him. "And make-out with all the managers running the bar!" A heart with a snail with a mustache appeared.

"And then, he went to hell for eating all the twinkies in his boss's refrigerator." He drew some flames that represented hell. "Then he died a very, slow, painful death...then he died again the end!" Tamama drew squiggles all over the rest of board.

Keroro started snickering about halfway in before breaking out into laughter when the snail went to hell. "That's just genius!"

"I'm gonna publish this as a child story book."

* * *

It was lunch, the only time the entire platoon was together. It was halfway through lunch when a group of three people walked over to Tamama and started asking questions.

"Hello, Tamama."

"Who the fuck are you?" Tamama smirked, as Keroro started doing that weird breathing, like when you're trying not to laugh but you can hear it in your breath.

"I think you and-"

"I really don't know you, and the fact that you know me is really weird, so please screw off."

"You and Giroro look cute together."

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT! SCREW OFF!"

"Okay. Bye Tamama!"

"Bye faggots!" Keroro and Tamama started cracking up simultaneously as they left. "I'm great at making friends! Step one, who the hell are you?"

"Wait, I know. Who the hell are you, the hell do you want, get the fuck out." Keroro counted on his hand.

* * *

"I can make myself laugh." Keroro told Tamama.

"I can't." They both stared at a wall to try, and started laughing for nothing.

"What the fuck are we laughing for?"

"I have no fucking clue!"

* * *

"Hey Tamama, aren't you dating Frank?"

Tamama blinked. "Who? Considering I don't know him, you should just go away."

"But he asked you to the formal, and you said yes!"

"I haven't spoken to him in FIVE YEARS. And I thought he moved."

"But-"

"Off is the direction that I would like you to fuck."

* * *

Momoka, Tamama, and Fuyuki where in the library for a class, and since a teacher was leaving, there was cake for this period. Tamama chose chocolate cake and grabbed a fork.

"Wow, Tamama acting ladylike for once.** (NOTE: I AM A WOMAN. JUST DEAL WITH IT AND ACCEPT THAT I USED IT HERE.)** I thought you would shove your face into the cake."

"I will." He bit off some icing and cake and the three walked over to a table. Tamama proceeded to shove his face in it.

"Tamama, you're so ladylike." Fuyuki laughed.

The tadpole took his fork and stabbed the cake, spreading crumbs on the plate. "Screw being ladylike!"

* * *

**This story is very short due to loss of ideas. If anything funny happens to me at school, I'll add another chapter. A little guide of what I was doing exactly here:**

**First: Last year on the last day of school, I was with one of my friends and was extremely bored. I started making up a story and drew illustrations on the whiteboard. I don't remember much except the snail and hell.**

**Second: A rumor was going around that I was dating this boy, and three people asked me at lunch. This is pretty much what happened.**

**Third: My best friend and I have the strangest moments at lunch. She wasn't Keroro in the first one, but it seemed fitting for that situation.**

**Fourth: This happened on Thursday, the end.**

**Fifth: Happened on Friday, the student teacher for english was leaving. I also started singing poems out loud.**

**I was sick today and I thought, may as well finish it! You know, because I need to think of a oneshot for my KeroTama story. **

**THE END**


End file.
